Juyla
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 38 (X784) 45 (X791) |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Love & Lucky (Former) |Magic1 = None |Character2 = Layla Heartfilia |Kanji2 = レイラ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2 = Reira Hātofiria |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 29 (X777) |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Love & Lucky (Former) |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic |Children = Lucy Heartfilia |Image Gallery = Juyla/Image Gallery }} Juyla (ジューレイ Jūrei) is a past canon pair between Jude and Layla Heartfilia. About Jude and Layla Jude Heartfilia Jude Heartfilia (ジュード・ハートフィリア Jūdo Hātofiria) was the husband of Layla Heartfilia, the father of Lucy Heartfilia, and the former owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Jude is a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. The man's hair is kept extremely neat and trim, and he has a penchant for wearing rather expensive tailored suits. However, after his konzern was bought out, his appearance becomes extremely ragged and disheveled: his hair becomes long and wavy, ultimately reaching past his shoulders; his mustache becomes slightly longer and faded into a long, scraggly and unkempt beard. His clothing, on top of all this, becomes patchy and worn, and he wears a simple hooded traveling cloak that he used to hide his appearance. Originally a cold-hearted man, Jude neglected his daughter and put all his time and effort into his company, which resulted in Lucy running away from home. According to Lucy, her dad never cared for her. However his attitude towards his daughter seemed to change once he lost his fortune, and he appeared to become more kind to his daughter. On an unrelated note, Jude's monetary sense is extremely poor, as he believed he needed 100,000 to get from Magnolia Town to Acalypha when it was possible to get there on foot. Layla Heartfilia Layla Heartfilia (レイラ・ハートフィリア Reira Hātofiria) was Lucy Heartfilia's mother, and the wife of Jude Heartfilia. She was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Layla was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she usually wore in a bun along with a lacy baby pink band with ruffles on its edges which rests on her hair with her flicks and strands of hair framing her face. Like her daughter, Layla had a voluptuous figure. She and her daughter have similar appearances, to the point that Lucy is almost the spitting image of her mother. Layla was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her daughter and husband immensely. She treated her Celestial Spirits kindly, and was the one who taught Lucy that Spirits were not tools, but rather living creatures and friends, believing that they were just like everyone else and treating them like equals. History Jude's History Years ago, Jude met Layla Heartfilia at the Love & Lucky Merchant's Guild. The letter "K" had fallen off of the sign, which had left an impression on the two parents-to-be, deciding that if they had a daughter, her name would be Lucy. Once Lucy was born, Jude and Layla left the guild and he established his own business, the Heartfilia Konzern. When Lucy was in her younger years, Layla died and Jude became cold and neglected his daughter, so much that Lucy felt it necessary that she run away. A year after his daughter left, he hired Phantom Lord to find Lucy and bring her home for an arranged marriage, which ultimately sparked the war between the Fairy Tail and the Phantom Lord. Layla's History In the year X764, Layla retired all of her Spirits due to her fading health. Each of her Spirits were distributed to three different owners: Grammi, Spetto, and Zoldeo; each to be entrusted with a key until, in the future, a child of Layla's was ready to inherit the spirits. Additionally, she made a final contract with Capricorn, where he committed to protect her family for all of eternity. Some time later, Layla Heartfilia worked in the merchant's guild, "Love & Lucky", where she met and fell in love with Jude Heartfilia. The two eventually decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild had the letter K missing so instead, it was read as 'Love & Lucy'; this made an impression on them so they decided to name their child "Lucy" if their child was a girl. Over the years, the Heartfilia Konzern became bigger and more powerful. Layla lived in an estate together with her daughter and staff. A few years later, in accordance with the knowledge passed down through her clan for the past four hundred years, Layla followed the word of her ancestor Anna Heartfilia, who opened the Eclipse Gate four hundred years ago, and opened the Eclipse Gate of her time on July 7, X777 to allow the Dragon Slayers housing their Dragon parents' souls to arrive safely in the present, all in accordance with the plan concocted between her ancestor, Igneel and Zeref. To open the Gate, Layla had tracked down the locations of all the Gold Gate Keys and their owners, but could not contact Grammi (who owned Aquarius' key), who had moved to Alakitasia, and thus supplemented the twelfth key with her life force. As a result, Layla's already frail body was plagued with Magic Deficiency Disease; seven days later, she met with Grammi, who felt immense guilt and thus returned Aquarius' key to Layla so that Lucy could one day more readily inherit it. Layla, however, expressed joy that Lucy was free of the clandestine duty of their family, after which the two conversed briefly about Brandish and their hope that she and Lucy will become friends like they have. Some time after this, at the age of 29, Layla passed away. Layla once told her daughter something about the "The One Magic", as Lucy remembers this when Hades explains his goals. Relationship Jude first met Layla at the Love & Lucky Merchant's Guild and the two eventually fell in love. After some time, Layla became pregnant and they decided to become independent. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 They eventually established the Heartfilia Konzern, a company that became bigger and more powerful over the years. After some time, Layla became ill which ultimately caused her death at the age of 29 in the year X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Page 16 After her death, Jude, out of grief, buried himself in his work to the point that he neglected their daughter that subsequently led to her running away at the age of 16.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 8 Children Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy is the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. She was born in July 1, X767 in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85. On the splash page.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 12 She got her name when her parents noticed that the sign of the guild, Love & Lucky, was missing the letter "K", and instead read "Love & Lucy"; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 13 Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 14-15 However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 5-7 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 11 References Navigation Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Juyla